


Chip Away

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Aw man!You just got your Pokemon and are now having your firstrealPokemon Battle!Kinda wish it wasn't a excitable kid in shorts though...





	

_pomf_

Cindy idly drew in the dirt of the forest floor with a stick.

“Hah! That barely did anything! Metapod use Harden!”

The kid in front of her could barely keep his excitement contained, seeing a hardcore battlefield raging before his very eyes.

_pomf_

Cindy had heard stories of the epic adventures trainers go on, and all the new places they could visit with their pokemon friends.

“Curses, a critical hit! Quick Metapod, Harden once more!”

Thus, like the sap she was, she went to the nearest representative of the Pokemon League here in Azalea Town, hoping for a one-of-a-kind pokemon to grow up with on their journey.

_pomf_

And Bugsy, the smug type-theming shit, gave her a God Damned Caterpillar! He even acted like it was a big deal to hand one of the seven million in his gym over, like it was shiny dragon or something.

“You’re not even paying attention, Ha-ha! Metapod while they're distracted, use Harden!”

If she wanted a fucking lame-ass bug, she would have grabbed one herself from the forest next door, like this ‘winner’ she ran into.

_pomf_

Cindy looked up from her doodling at the ensuing brawl. As disappointed as she was in the Gym Leader, she had to admit her new little bug _was_ trying his hardest. He gamely used his squishy face to headbutt the metapod into submission.

“This isn’t even his final form! **Metapod Harden!** ”

… Which, with these two, is going to take all afternoon apparently.

_pomf_

**Author's Note:**

> A True Battle For The Ages!
> 
> Later, She comes back with her Butterfree and wrecks everyone's shit.  
> While laughing hysterically.


End file.
